Embodiments of the invention relate to a power distribution architecture, and more particularly to a matrix-based DC power management and distribution architecture to distribute power to various vehicle systems.
A solid state power controller (SSPC) is used in power management and distribution systems to replace traditional electromechanical circuit breakers. Its main functions are to distribute power and protect various electrical loads. In comparison to electromechanical devices, SSPCs provide a relatively fast response time, and may eliminate arcing during turn-off transient and bouncing during turn-on transient. SSPCs facilitate advanced protection and diagnostics, allowing for efficient power management and distribution architectures. SSPCs include power semiconductor devices that control power (voltage and/or current) supplied to a load. SSPCs perform supervisory and diagnostic functions in order to identify and prevent overload and short circuit conditions. Components of SSPCs may include power semiconductor switching devices, sensors to monitor output voltage and current and power semiconductor device temperature, and control circuitry. The control circuitry may include a microcontroller consisting of an arithmetic logic unit (ALU), memory, timer/counters, serial port, input/output (I/O) ports, and clock oscillator. Some SSPCs are programmable by a computer, user or by any proprietary method.
In the case of a faulty SSPC or power supply, power is interrupted to the load leading to interruption of one or more load functions.